


Respecting Women Juice

by SquidleyKiosk



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, ellsworld - Fandom
Genre: 12 AM writing, Boredom made this, F/F, Oneshot, Wholesome, girls helping girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidleyKiosk/pseuds/SquidleyKiosk
Summary: Bored and wanted to write Pauline and Patricia... this went from 12 AM garbage to Fic I Am Now Attached ToPauline has random friends I wrote on the spot, Patricia and Pauline are at a bar and dudes are being creepy(Pauline has random friends I wrote on the spot)Had to tag Eddsworld counterparts and stuff because no ones looking for thisALSO THIS IS WIP DONT READ YET AAAAAAAAAAAa





	Respecting Women Juice

The bar was sparsely populated for a Friday night. People sat in groups, safely distanced from anyone who got too drunk and decided to cause trouble. Guys laughed and told dirty jokes, Girls cringed at them from across the room, a group of friends got stoned in the corner, and a couple near the window ordered another round. The waitress sluggishly made her way around the room, cursing and complaining to herself that  _she’s not paid enough for this bullshit._ A trio of old men talked about their love lives from decades ago.

But no one sat at the bar. No 21-year-olds were out for their first drink. No one demanded the bartender to bring them another round. The bartender sat on an extra stool, cleaning more glasses for table five. He was almost relieved no one was sitting up front. 

Pauline, Jenny, and Guti strolled in the front door. Laughing and chattering as they sat down, the three women ordered drinks and wished the exhausted waitress a good night.

“Jesus, where is everyone tonight?” Guti asked no one in particular. “It’s Friday night, people are supposed to be out!”

“Hey, maybe some people have got better things to do, like watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show for the eighth time,” Pauline joked. Guti gave her a look.

”Bitch, that’s only you,” Guti said playfully, pointing a flawlessly painted nail at Pauline.

”The fuck! Me too! I watched and rewatched it all eight times with her!” Jenny blurted.

”True. Also, not my fault I’ve got better taste in films than you, Guti. I’m going to go touch up my makeup,” Pauline got up from her seat and awkwardly scooted over Jenny, who was laughing her ass off at Guti, looking cartoonishly offended.

Pauline speed walked past a group of five, very stoned guys before turning into the bathroom. She checked for a semi-transparent mirror before taking her makeup kit from her purse.

Pauline studied her face. Wide jaw, big eyebrows, brown eyes, all the same. She smiled at her reflection before dusting on some blush. She didn’t wear much makeup other than eyeliner and the occasional concealer or lipstick. However, she touched her face a lot and often carelessly wiped her face on her sleeve, so touching up was a regular chore. Pauline could save the hassle by going bare faced, but it was Friday night and she wanted to look nice. She did it for herself, and so any girl she picked up would have some idea that Pauline took care of herself. She fluffed the top of her undercut and left the bathroom.

The waitress had left three drinks on the table, two of which were in Guti and Jenny’s hands. Guti sipped hers carefully, while Jenny gulped her cola down gratefully. She was going to drive them home tonight.

Pauline scooted over Jenny and sat down again. Guti, the queen she was, was playing with a strand of her fro with one hand, and holding her glass with the other. 

“I wanna pick someone up tonight,” Pauline said, not quite quiet enough to be a mutter.

”What? You eyein’ someone?” Jenny turned and looked at Pauline, pushing a few strands of her faded pink hair from her eyes.

”Nah, just kinda realizing how fucking lonely I am...” 

”You have us though,” Guti chimed. “We’re your friends, we’re supposed to make sure you don’t get down like this!”

”I second that,” Jenny said as she took another sip of her cola.

”No, I mean, like lovers. I haven’t dated since college,” Pauline said into her scotch. “We’re _platonic gays_.” 

Jenny wheezed.  _“Platonic gays.”_

The girls at table six got up and left, all following one girl who Pauline could easily tell was their designated driver. The men at the table adjacent to them catcalled her. Pauline felt her nails scrape the table as she balled one hand into a fist. She’d been catcalled before. It was shitty.

”This a bad start to a Friday night,” Guti trilled before finishing the last of her drink. “First I lose my favorite heels, and now Pauline's depressed.”

”We got here five minutes ago. Don’t get down so soon,” Jenny said into her cola.

The girls from table six were painstakingly making their way through the exit, bumping into another girl who was just arriving. One very inebriated girl in green waved drunkenly at the newcomer before being dragged out by one of her friends.

Pauline put down her drink, noticing the cacophony of drunk girls. She observed the newcomer, and

_Holy shit._

The new girl was tall, Pauline would barely come up to her shoulder if she were standing right by her. Clad in a pastel yellow dress, strappy four-inch heels, and a sunflower pin in her carefully styled dark brown hair. Her fashion sense was a little tacky, but it was right up Pauline's alley. For someone who dressed like a queen, she sure didn't carry herself like it. She looked a little timid, scared even. She held her handbag in front of her, taking baby steps toward the bar.

“She’s expecting someone,” Guti said flatly. “No way she gets herself all nice and pretty for  _herself_ on a Friday night and goes out to a bar.”

Jenny sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. Also, she’s probably straight. No good lesbian takes her lady out on a date at a sloppy bar like this one.”

Pauline swallowed her disappointment. Jenny and Guti were probably right. Plus, New Girl’s date would show up soon. It didn't stop her from staring, however. Pauline couldn't stop admiring this girl. Guti slapped her cheek gently. "PauLINE, you hoe, stop staring," she scolded playfully.

"Sorry," Pauline choked, returning her attention to her drink. She gulped down another mouthful of scotch, trying not to look at the girl at the bar.

_If someone's dating, her, they better be treating her right._

Pauline, Jenny, and Guti kept talking. They changed the subject and ordered another round of drinks. Guti went on about her girlfriend as she got drunker. Jenny laughed so hard at one of Guti’s jokes that cola came out of her nose. 

All the while, Pauline couldn’t stop staring at the girl sitting alone at the bar. It had been almost an hour since she had sat down, and New Girl’s date still hadn’t shown up. Every once in a while the girl would take out her phone, presumably to check her messages. Pauline could tell she was getting worried.

The bartender offered to get the girl a drink on the house. Pauline saw her refuse, but the bartender came back with a glass of water. 

Another hour went by. Guti didn’t order any more drinks. Jenny finished off her cola and was now in the bathroom. The bar was gaining new customers as others walked out. The girl sat miserably at the bar, head in her hands. To make matters worse, the drunk guys at table five were starting to creep toward her. They started making dirty remarks.

”Hey sweetheart, lookin’ for somebody?”

”You free tonight little lady?”

”You’ve got a sweet ass, honey, wanna go someplace private?”

The girl shrank away. She gripped the edge of the table, looking away. One of the drunk guys took her chin and lifted her head to his level, hand on her ass. “Who’d stand up a girl as fine as you?”

That was the last straw for Pauline. She plowed over Jenny without a word, walking with conviction toward the bar.

”Pauline- what are you doing?” Jenny called after her.

”Hey, give her a break, assholes!” Pauline barked at the drunk men. The one holding the girl’s chin glared at Pauline. 

“Mind your own business, dyke.” He spat.

The girl looked back at Pauline with fear in her eyes. _Help me._ She mouthed.

”You’re being creepy as shit. Fuck off and leave her alone,” Pauline stepped forward, taking her phone from her pocket. “I’ll call the cops.”

The man stared at Pauline with a caustic gaze. He looked down at the scared girl, tears were streaming down her face.

”You aren’t worth the trouble anyway,” He let go of her chin and shoved her off her chair. “Let’s get out of here.” He motioned toward his friends. They passed by the girl, looking at her with disgust as they left. "Ugly bitch." One of them remarked.

Pauline looked at the terrified girl sympathetically. The girl stared back through tear-filled eyes.

”It’s happened before,” she said, her voice breaking. She wiped away her tears. “It doesn’t get any easier...” Her tears don't streak her mascara.  _Seems she's a bit experienced._ Pauline thought.

Pauline sat down next to her, squeezing the girl’s shaking hand. “I know what it’s like. We all know what it’s like.” Pauline gazed softly at her.

The girl sobbed, covering her mouth with her free hand. She shook herself, wiping her face again. "Ugh... uh... what's your name?" She asked awkwardly, her voice wavering.

”Pauline. What’s yours?” The bastards who wanted to take her out against her will never asked her name or anyone’s name. Any girl they picked up was just “Little lady” or “Sweetheart” or "That bitch" to them. No need to know who she was.

”Patricia. My name’s Patricia.” 

Pauline smiled. Patricia smiled back, still squeezing Pauline's hand. “Uh.. thanks for saving me there...”

”Always here to help,” Pauline paused before speaking again. “What are you doing in this disgusting place?"

Patricia sighed, her expression souring. She let go of Pauline’s hand. “My boyfriend and I were supposed to have a date here. That’s all. I’m dumping his ass the next time I see him.” 

Pauline nodded. “Good idea. Was this your first date?” 

Patricia looked miserable. “Yes. I’ve been in and out of different relationships, this one’s no different,” She started to get up from her seat. “God, everyone I date just wants me for my ass, I can’t trust anyone. Anyway, I should go home, my night’s ruined.”

“Wait!” Pauline interjected. Patricia looked at her quizzically.

”Maybe your night’s not ruined. My friends and I won’t mind an extra passenger, we can go dance or get food or something? Maybe just hang out?” Pauline offered. _Shit, you sound super fucking desperate..._ She thought.

Patricia stared at the floor. “Maybe, honestly I don’t want to go anywhere else, but sure, hanging out sounds great. I hate my apartment and my neighbors, so there’s an excuse to get away from them.” She said with a smile.

“Alright, I’ll get my friends, and we can drive around and go wherever you want,” Pauline said happily. 

Pauline nearly flew over to her friends. Patricia trailed behind her. Guti and Jenny looked up at them, astounded.

"How did you-"

Guti covered Jenny's mouth. "Mm. Not now." She interrupted.

"Jenny, Guti, this is Patricia. Her boyfriend stood her up." Pauline explained. Patricia waved sheepishly.

Guti's mouth made an "O" shape, she gasped. "Girl, I am so sorry!" She jumped from her seat and more tackled than hugged Patricia. Guti quickly broke from the hug and held Patricia's shoulders. "What's this nasty dude's name? I can jump him if you want." She offered.

"Woah Woah Woah," Jenny got up and pulled Guti away from Patricia. She gave Guti a warning look, then sweetly looked over her shoulder at a very confused Patricia. "I'll jump him."

Pauline sighed and pulled her friends apart from each other. "Alright, alright, that's enough. As much as I want to jump this bastard right now and force feed him dog poop, we don't have time... and we're kinda drunk."

Patricia snorted. "I've known you ladies for less than ten minutes and I already love you."

Giddiness bubbled up in Pauline.  _SHE LOVES US!_ She screamed internally.

"Do we want another round or is it time to go home?" Jenny asked, directing most of her question at Guti.

"Uh, let's go home. I don't think Patricia wants to be here any longer." Pauline interjected. Patricia nodded strongly. "Yeah."

Jenny grabbed her purse, taking her car keys from one of the pockets. They jingled reassuringly. "Let's get out of here."

===========lazy bar skip==========================

Pualine and Patricia awkwardly slid into the back of Jenny's convertible. Jenny started the car while Guti applied a generous coat of red lipstick.

"Where do you want to go?" Pauline asked Patricia.

Patricia knit her brow, contemplating softly. "I know this sounds stupid," she said with a chuckle, "But, can we go to an arcade? I haven't been to one since I was thirteen," 

"I'D BE SO DOWN FOR THAT." Guti declared loudly.

"I love arcades. Every now and then I take the quarters from my wages and play Galaga at the arcade down the street," Jenny added.

Pauline shrugged. "Guess we're going!"  _God, she'd go anywhere with Patricia._

(wip)

 


End file.
